The invention relates to an air flow direction adjusting apparatus of a single unit air-conditioner.
In most cases, the conventional air flow direction adjusting apparatus of an air conditioner comprises a plurality of vertical air flow direction plates mounted at one end of an outlet vent which automatically directs the air flow direction to the right side or the left side of the outlet vent. Further, at the rear of the vertical air flow direction plates a plurality of horizontal air flow direction plates are mounted for the manual adjustment of the air flow direction towards the upper side or the lower side of the outlet vent.
However, in the above conventional apparatus, if a single motor is employed, the air flow is directed to only the right side or to the left side depending on the setting of the automatic air flow directional adjustment. In the event that an automatic succession of adjustments of the air flow direction toward the upper, lower, right and left side is required, the above apparatus has the problem that more than one motor is required. Further, the range of air flow adjustments of the discharged air is limited to four directions; the upper, lower, right, and left side. Thus, the air flow is repeatedly directed to one limited place. That creates another problem in that it requires a long time to reach the desired level of air conditioning. Excessive electric power consumption is necessitated, and the efficiency of the air conditioning is decreased.